


Love In Another World

by imaginationofadreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationofadreamer/pseuds/imaginationofadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyn is a normal girl in a normal world but an encounter with one of the most famous celebrities of all time changes the world she knows forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Another World

Chris smiled as he watched her laugh at something happening in front of her. She was beautiful. She had caramel colored skin, big beautiful eyes with eyelashes that women would kill for and long black hair, her smile dazzling. A thought occurred to him. “You’re like a real life Princess Jasmine.” he told her. She smirked and looked toward him. “You’re such a Disney dork….but thank you. She happens to be my favorite.”  
\--  
“GET UP YOU ASSHOLE. GET UP YOU ASSHOLE. GET UP YOU ASSHOLE.” Chris awoke to the sound of his phone talking to him, telling him to wake up. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his phone and turned off the alarm, noting the time: 6:00am. Fuck, he was never a morning person. Throwing his phone to the side, he remembered his dream. Princess Jasmine. Who the fuck was that girl? His phone rang. It was his agent, Josh. Sighing, he picked it up. “Why the fuck are you up? Its 3am over there.” he said, groggy. As he listened to Josh list off the things he has to do today, Chris got out of bed and walked over to his hotel room window, pulling back the curtain. He could see Cinderella’s castle from his window. He was in Orlando, Florida for the weekend. He was scheduled for MegaCon 2017 for the next two days but what he couldn’t wait for was a Disney trip with his family afterwards. God, he loved Disney.  
\--  
Lyn texted her brother. “About to meet Captain America. This could have been you! I’ll be sure to tell him you said hi.” She and her friend Marie were in a very long line at MegaCon 2017 to take pictures with Captain America himself, Chris Evans. Her brother responded “Don’t get arrested.” She laughed and showed Marie. They had been in line for about an hour and they were at the point where they could actually hear him. Marie straightened her hair. “Is it frizzy?” she asked. “I need to be on point in case he falls in love with me.” Lyn rolled her eyes. “Ah, happy endings. It’s not frizzy. It’s fine.” She couldn’t believe she was here. She had never attended a comic convention before and she’d never met a celebrity before either. When she saw on Twitter that Chris Evans would be a celebrity guest, she demanded Marie drive 3 hours from Fort Lauderdale to accompany her. Marie, of course, was always game. “For Captain America? Fuck yes!” she had said.  
Thirty minutes later, they were next in line and Lyn once again couldn’t believe she was feet away from one of the biggest celebrities in the world. She watched Chris laugh at something a fan said to him. Her palms were sweaty and her heart raced. He looked even better in person. Marie whispered to her “This is the best idea you have ever had.”  
“Next up!” they called. They walked up to Chris as he was waving goodbye to the people before them. He turned towards them, smiling first at Marie, then his eyes landed on her. His eyes got wide a bit, his smile faltering just a little as an expression of surprise came across his features. “Hello.” he said. Lyn and Marie responded in unison. “Hi!” He put his arms around both of them, Lyn on one side and Marie on the other. “How are you guys doing?” Chris asked. Lyn smiled. “We’re good, how are you?” she asked at the same time that Marie said “Good and you?” Chris looked at Lyn. “Good, thanks for coming out.” he said.  
\--  
The cameraman counted to three and snapped a photo. It’s the Princess Jasmine girl! Chris thought for the third time. It was her, the girl from his dream this morning, the completely random girl. What the fuck was happening? He turned to look at her again. She had caramel colored skin, long black hair, big beautiful eyes and eyelashes that women would kill for. “Can we get a hug?” Chris turned towards her friend and smiled. “Of course!” He embraced her and then turned towards the Jasmine girl, hugging her as well. “Thank you.” she said, her smile bright. Chris could do nothing but nod and say “You’re welcome.” They called for the next person and as she walked away from him with her friend, he stared after her and caught her look back at him and smile. “I’m sorry.” he said to the fans approaching him. “Can you give me one second?” They nodded and he jogged over to one of the MegaCon security guards, whispering to him.  
\--  
“Excuse me miss.” Lyn turned as someone caught her arm. He had on a MegaCon 2017 security shirt. “Chris Evans has requested some of your time.”  
Lyn’s mouth dropped open.


End file.
